A Neptunian Halloween
by DivinistOfRoses
Summary: Halloween dawns on Gamindustri, and our favourite cast of characters enjoy the night while it lasts. The Goddesses and Candidates were gathered at Lowee to share stories of grandeur and fright, including Neptune who had a long story to share with the group. What does Neptune's tale entail?


Halloween was upon the world of Gamindustri. The moon was full, the night was black, and the girls and boys of the world were out trick or treating. IF and Compa were out trick or treating around Planeptune, working together to cash in on the sugary goods.

"What did you dress as, Iffy?~"

Spoke the words of the cheerful Compa who IF responded to in a succulent voice.

"Ah, ah, ah, I am Count Iffcula! Here to suck your blood~!"  
"Ahhh!"  
"Ah, ah, ah. What about you, my faithful Compa. What have you dressed up as?"  
"I dressed up as a Mummy! See all the bandages? Hehe~"  
"Ah, I see! A clever disguise, my Queen- Um..."

IF quickly blushed upon calling Compa her Queen, her heart pounding slightly before being disregarded by her friend.

"Oh Iffy~ On Halloween Night, I'll always be your Vampire Queen!"  
"C-C-Compa..."

It was the time of the year to tell spooky stories and fairy tales, a custom which the Goddesses and Candidates had taken upon. They all gathered in the Basilicom of Lowee to share their experiences with the event.

"How're you finding Halloween, Noire?"  
"It's great! I got to try out some new costumes an- Hey!"  
"Hehe~ It's just a way for you to abuse your cosplay obsession, isn't it Noire?"  
"It's not like I enjoy this or anything! Hmph..."

Noire crossed her arms with a pout, much to the amusement and laughter of Neptune. While Neptune kept making fun of Noire, Vert and Blanc on the other hand were sitting next to each other with books in their hands, which caught Blanc off guard when she spotted her with such material.

"Remind me again why you're reading with me?"  
"Horror books are a thing to do on Halloween, is it not?"  
"Yeah but, it's **you** Vert."  
"My~ Am I not allowed to read, Blanc?"  
"No... I just don't know what you're up to, is all. What exactly are you reading?"  
"It's a favourite of mine. It features a girl who's upset by her chest being small, that she hires a wicked witch to enlarge her, but it came at a price-"  
"**Thunder Tits!**"

Vert laughed at Blanc's little outburst as per the usual, Blanc getting angry at Vert's comments about breasts. The Candidates were all huddled in a corner, listening to Nepgear telling a story while having a torchlight underneath her for dramatic effect.

"The wicked witch of the night laughed as her minions rose! For tonight was the night that'd she have her revenge..."  
"..Ooh... This is scary..."  
"It's okay Rom, I won't let them hurt you!"  
"..Really..? Thanks, sis..!"

That was until Neptune stood up on the main table and shouted.

"Alright everyone! It's time for story time!"  
"..But Miss Nepgear was already telling a story.."  
"But I got one that'll scare those socks off of ya! Haha!"  
"Really, Neptune? You want to scar Rom any more than Nepgear."  
"Oh relax, will ya Blanc! Trust me, this story will be awesome!"  
"Alright then. Let's see what she has to tell for us."  
"Oh, oh! I'll get the Eggnogg and Sugary Treats!"

Nepgear ran out of the room into the kitchen and prepared some eggnog and sugary treats for the group. A hour had passed and she had several plates of Cookies, Eggnogg Cups and various chocolate delights. As she passed the plates to everybody, Neptune cleared her throat and began to tell the tale.

"Once upon a time, there was this little village. Fun and laughter all around, the citizens there were all as happy as can be! But nearby in a abandoned castle, a certain witch was always wanting suffering and pleasure. A few Villagers told tales of this witch, how she'd lure her victims to the castle, promising sweets and delights, only to bring them down to her basement and torture them!"  
"Wait wait wait a minute. Why would she do that?"  
"That'd spoil the surprise, now wouldn't it Blanc?"  
"I guess that's true. Continue."  
"Thank you~ *Ahem*"

"As I was saying. She'd lure them down to her basement and use all sorts of nefarious tools to torture her victims, all for her own desire. But she decided one day that it wasn't enough. "Hmhm~ Look at all those beautiful boys and girls down there, having the time of their lifes. It makes me sick to not see any suffering, especially by my hands~ As the Sadistic Witch, I simply cannot have people not under my heels, but luring them up here with sugary delights just isn't enough~" She had spoken to herself, sitting on her broomstick above a barbed wire fence."  
"Wait a minute. You're using Plutia as your bad guy?"  
"Her Goddess Form is the perfect person to pick! How can you disagree with me after her actions?"  
"I guess that's true. My apologies, Neptune."  
"It's okay Vert! Now, let me continue! *ahem*"

"Taking her broomstick downwards, she took flight towards the happy village and brandished a whip! Acting all Sadistic and Prideful, she yelled; "All of you shall be my pets for eternity! Puppets for my entertainment! Wheeping at my boot heels! Now cry and scream for me!"The townspeople turned from happy munchkins to scared chickens as they fled the Sadistic Witch's furious strikes of pain and horror. Ever since that frightful day, no one dared march to her castle; no one dared to disobey their mistress; and no one ever dared speak against her when she visits."

"..I'm scared... She sounds horrifying..."  
"Neptune! You're scaring Rom!"  
"It's okay, Rom. It's only a story."  
"..Really, Miss Nepgear..?"  
"Yeah! Now let Neptune continue her story."  
"..Okay!~"

"But luckily for the village, our favourite titular character-"  
"Really, Neptune? You're self-inserting yourself."

Spoke Blanc with an outrage once she mentioned titular character. Once she realised that she said the word "titular", she outraged even more.

"So that's how you describe yourself, huh..."  
"Hey, hey, Blanc? Heeey..."  
"What!?"  
"Children are watching..."  
"So what?! I-"

She turned towards Rom and Ram who were huddling to each other once Blanc raged. Seeing them in such a state, especially after Neptune's descriptions of the Sadistic Witch's methods, calmed down but kept an angry expression on her face.

"Just don't call yourself 'that' again, you hear me Neptune? Or I'll punch your freaking lights out!"  
"Sheesh... *ahem*"

"As I was saying. Our favourite-"

Blanc began to growl a little, not giving a care in the world if Neptune heard her or not.

"- Protagonist, was visiting the town with a spark of happiness on her face. She wanted to see how this town was doing as she very much enjoyed the smiles on people's faces every year... Until she laid eyes on the town once she arrived, her face changed from one of joy and happiness to seriousness and anger as she brandished her Sword and walked around. A few citizens walked up to her and spoke. "You've picked a bad time to visit our little happy area of the world, miss. There's this scary witch that's been flying around whipping us and causing pain and misery..." they spoke with tears in their eyes, and visible whip marks on their arms and body. "Where can I find this witch?" She asked as they dared not speak a word of her whereabouts. Until one brave soul came from the shadows and confronted the heroine. "There's a decrepit Castle on the hill over there, that's where you can find a Sadistic Scare. If you dare to approach make sure you're prepared, otherwise she'll make you wish you never dared." Then the man disappeared into the shadows from whence he came, leaving our heroine confused at the choice of words he used to assist her. Regardless now her mission was clear, to head to the Castle where the Sadistic Witch had made her home there."  
"I had no idea you were such a good story teller, Sis!"  
"You know it, Nep Jr!"  
"I'm actually intrigued on how this story develops further. Please continue, Neptune."

Exclaimed Vert who was truly gripped into the story by the expression on her face, and the mug of coffee she was drinking. Noire however remained silent as Neptune continued to tell the tale.

"Marching up the hill of the Castle, our heroine came across signs of manipulation; "Free treats and sugary delights up ahead!" "Pumpkin flavoured Pudding Cups straight ahead! Come try one!" "Cookies and delectable munchies await your presence!" The thought of such delicious foods were tempting on our heroine's mind but she pressed on as she had one clear objective in mind; to defeat the Sadistic Witch, and bring back happiness to the village. Upon reaching the large Castle Doors, the Sadistic Witch laughed as she made her presence known; sitting upon a barbed wire fencing at the roof of the Castle. "Oh look what I have to grace at this place of mine~ A delectable woman who looks ready to fight~" She spoke with a grin of Sadistic Intent on her face as our heroine maintained her composure. "You're the one responsible for hurting all those people, and I'm here to bring you down." She roared, brandishing her sword in front of her, sparking a response from our antagonist. "Ahaha! I'm going to enjoy making you scream! You might actually make me try~" "Try to fight me if you must, but I will defeat you, Witch!" Spoke the words of our heroine, fury and determination fueling her desire to defeat this evil. "Then please!" Shouted the Sadistic Witch as she jumped down from the rooftops in front of her and brandished her whip, slashing the ground in front of her with a smug grin on her face. "I'm **all** yours~"  
"Wow..."

Spoke the words of Noire as now she was getting interested in the story, which sparked a smug look on Neptune's face.

"Hehe~ I see you're getting into the spirit of the tale now, Noire!"  
"You might actually impress me with this. Not that I'd want to be or anything..."  
"Oh quit being such a Tsun, Noire! Just admit that you're enjoying the story!"  
"Hmph."

She crossed her arms and pouted once more before returning to her silent phase and allowing Neptune to continue with the story.

"Taken aback by the witch's words, almost sounding flirtatious in her movements, our heroine's resolve steeled. "Then I'll make the first move." She launched herself towards the Witch, sword and whip clashed inbetween each other with strength beyond compare. "Yes! You might actually make me push myself further! Although if you were to land such a blow, I might actually scream in unrivalled satisfaction!" The witch spoke, revealing a pinch of masochism in her voice-"  
"..Um... Miss Neptune? What's "masochism"..?"  
"I'll tell you later."

Blanc stated to Rom as she simply nodded and continued listening in on Neptune's tale.

"As our two combatants fought outside her castle, the Sadistic Witch felt pressured as well as pleasure, as dealing blows and taking them was something she very much enjoyed in her line of work. The battle had paused for a moment when our heroine delivered a clean kick to the chest! Knocking the Witch through her doors and onto the castle's white tiled floors. "To think someone as lowly as you could possibly hurt me... I'm very much enjoying our time together, darling~" Spoke the witch with a questionable happy expression on her face as our heroine walked further in. "I don't care how you feel at this situation. I will take you down and bring you to justice! Starting right now!" She screamed in determination as her attacks became more and more aggressive now, landing heavy smash hits towards the Sadistic Witch's Whip of Torment. It was tough, the battle was long, and the architecture of the Castle was falling apart. Until the time came where our heroine landed one final blow to the Witch's chest, stabbed like a Magical Sword in the stone. "You... you defeated me... Oh~ At least my final acts were rewarded with such a splended fight, and such a splendid figure to slay me~" Were the witches final words as she laid on the floor with her hands on her chest. Our Heroine left her Sword in the witch as a marker of victory, leaving the Castle with a success printed expression on her face as the village returned to being nothing but happiness, joy and laughter all 'round. The End."

After the story ended, everyone stared at Neptune for a moment before slow clapping one by one.

"Thank you, thank you. You're all beautiful."  
"That was a great story, Neptune."  
"You think so, Blanc? That's really nice~"  
"I loved it, Sis! And so did Rom and Ram!"  
"..Yeah!"  
"Totally! It was really good for someone like you!"  
"Thanks I... Hey! What do you mean "for someone like you" buster?!"

Everyone laughed at that remark as they finished eating and drinking their Halloween treats and delights. Packing everything up, everyone went back to their respective basilicoms and slept the night away, having enjoyed their Halloween Night.

* * *

_**Happy Halloween everyone!  
~DivinistOfRoses**_


End file.
